


Habit is a Cable

by Rogertaylorsdrumstick



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Smut, dealor - Freeform, joger, some angst but not as much as id like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogertaylorsdrumstick/pseuds/Rogertaylorsdrumstick
Summary: Habit is a cable; we weave a thread of it each day, and at last we cannot break it. - Horace MannIn which Roger(38) is a famous fashion designer who is now in need of an assistant when things get busy. That's when nineteen year old John deacon pulls up for an interview.So just like procrastinating is my worst habit, John becomes Roger's best habit.





	1. Interview

Roger had recently been receiving application after application ever since he put out is ad for a position as his assistant. Yes, maybe it was a lazy move, but could you blame him, working so many hours a week he could really use someone helping him out. As he refocused on reading the applications none of them really interested him. That was until he found John’s, this boy was the youngest he had received an application from yet, the man was only nineteen, Roger was thirty-eight. The age however was not the only thing that interested him, it was just how the boy answered questions in general, for example when it said part time or full time he circles full time yet still put to the side that he could work at anytime of any day. He really was starting to make Roger like him.

After a few re-reads to the boys application, making sure he really wanted this boy, he called him. When John answered he sounded very nervous and he even began to stutter when Roger mentioned an interview. Roger really wanted to meet this boy and show him there's no reason to be afraid of him. 

\----

When the day finally came to meet the boy Roger was more than excited, the same could not be said for John. John was a mess he changed his outfit at least twelve times and he brushed his hair until it was frizzy again.Then he had to re-do his hair to make it perfectly wavy again. He might've cried that morning, but that doesn’t matter. When he deemed himself good enough he spritzed himself with some fruity cologne and headed for the subway. When he got out, John swore that he could pass out any second, but he took a deep breath, got himself together, and opened the heavy glass door. 

He was greeted by a tall man with dark curly hair, Brian, who told him to take a seat, if there was anymore suspense John was going to have to leave his heart couldn’t take all this waiting. Finally he saw the tall man approaching him. He was frozen as the man spoke, he didn’t hear a word.

“Are you quite alright you’re looking a bit pale?” Brian's words were finally making sense to his brain. Breathing deeply, he nodded and stood up, assuming the reason Brian came over there was to tell him that Roger was ready for him. Brian eyed him curiously, but guided over to a set of wooden doors before knocking. Behind the door was something John had not prepared himself for, Roger was gorgeous. The man's eyes were a light blue, he was a little taller than John, his jawline was fucking sharp, and his hair was a beautiful blonde, slicked back smartly. John was dying. 

“Well aren’t you just precious?” Roger cooed as he eyed John up and down. “You sounded so young on the phone, but you look like a right baby. It’s adorable i must say, we do need fresh blood in this building to liven things up. Are you ready to start love?”

John could feel his face grow hotter at the pet name, but he chose to ignore that and follow Roger into his very organized office. He sat down in the black leather chair identical to the one behind Roger’s desk, in which the older man was occupying. They started off with all of the usual questions, after about an hour though John began to come out of his shell a little bit, putting a little more detail into every answer he gave. Roger was liking John very much, not to mention he thought the boy was beautiful. 

Maybe the interview was a little too over the top, but Roger himself was a perfectionist. He could not just be settling for anyone. Well and the fact that Roger never wanted to let John leave, because he enjoyed his presence. However he realized that maybe an hour and a half was too long for an interview. He got up slowly, trying to show John that he could leave, but to his surprise John looked a little disappointed. His precious pink lips turned down into a pout, that Roger merely imploded over the thoughts that came with John’s pouted lips. Maybe how pink and irritated they would look after Roger kissed the life out of him. That was something that needed to stay out of his mind as the boy was only nineteen, and Roger at least had some restraint, to a degree, if he wasn't being teased. Well now that he thought about it, he had less restraint than he thought, but he would never do anything with anyone if they didn’t want him to. 

When he finally dragged himself out of his thoughts and looked back over at John, he saw that the boy looked uncomfortable and had a pink blush covering his pale skin. Most likely because of the way Roger was standing above him and looking at him in such a way that made John feel flustered. 

“Okay sweetheart, up you get.” Roger held his large, calloused hand up to John’s smaller, paler one. Letting John take hold and helping him out of his chair, “I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you your hours. You got the Job love. Now if you could give me your cell number, so I can contact you if you’re out?” 

John was smiling widely, letting the gap between his front teeth show on full display. Roger was sure there was not a better sight than John’s smile. Just for a second he allowed himself to believe that until he realized he had only known John for an hour and a half. There was no way he could feel such affection for the younger man already, but maybe he did. When John’s smile eventually faded though, and was replaced by a look of worry.

“I- um, Mr. Taylor, I don’t have a cell phone. I only have a home phone that I share with my mum and sister.” John blushed realizing just how childish he sounded by saying that, there was no way Roger would still want to hire him after hearing that. Much to his surprise though the older man laid interlocked their hands, probably to soothe John.

  


“It’s alright, no reason to worry. I’ll just contact you there alright.” Roger brushed a stray hair out of John’s face, inwardly cursing himself with that move. He should not be acting like this with his future employee. However John gave him a soft nod silently saying it was okay, and while John too knew it might not be exactly good per-say, he just could not help himself with Mr.Taylor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are gettin a lil bit real here guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i finally updated again, it only took me six months...

John murmured sleepily with a stretch when he was woken up by the sound of the house phone ringing. The annoying ring finally stopped for a moment, but John immediately shot up, almost falling as he ran towards the phone in nothing but his underwear. He was met by the sight of his mother shaking her head at John's antics but inevitably handing him the phone with a quiet, "He said he was your boss." as she held a hand over the speaker. John took the phone, balancing it between his ear and shoulder while his mother captured him in a hug.

"Uh- Hi Mr. Taylor, it's uhm, John," Coughing awkwardly as he went on. "Erm John Deacon." 

Lillian, kissed her son’s head, and rubbed a hand down his arm to try and calm him down a little. She knew his mind was buzzing anxiously, he always hated talking to new people, especially on the phone. 

She could barely hear murmuring over the phone, but she could not tell what the man was saying. However once John hung up he looked up at her with the biggest smile, almost like the ones he would give her when he was a kid showing her a picture he drew. 

"I start today! It's uh," Lillian fixed him with a look telling him to slow down his words so he would not stutter as much.

This time he spoke a little slower but the excitement was still lacing his tone. "Sorry, my hours are nine to six every weekday. Oh, and I'm making twenty an hour mum!" 

It took a minute for all of this excitement to sink in, but when it did Lillian could not be more proud of her son, and she knew his father would be too. She just wished Arthur could be here to watch how John really stepped up to support his sister and mum. Lillian was out of her daydream when she felt John shove his way out of the hug and rush his way to his room. 

He decided on a mostly simple outfit, black bell bottoms, white button-up, black blazer, and a pair of black and white platforms. The outfit was made of a silk-like material. He took a look at himself in the mirror and studied the way his wavy, chestnut-colored hair contrasted with the pale color of his skin. The black and white on his clothes only proving to be another contrast, the outfit was not too much, to John he thought it looked just right for the first day at work. He would as his mom of course before leaving the house.

First though he needed the loo quite badly. Not to mention he needed to brush his teeth, put on deodorant, cologne, shave- okay now he was just being dramatic, he hadn’t even had the need to shave yet. However, he really did need to give a good second(?) impression. 

After exiting the bathroom and getting his mum’s approval on the outfit he headed straight towards the shop. There was no need for a bus since it was only about five minutes away. John felt like there were a million bees rumbling around in his stomach, his hands getting colder and clammier the closer he got to the shop. God- why was he so nervous all of the sudden. He’s met Mr. Taylor before, the man is very kind. So why did he still feel like he could pass out within a matter of seconds as the shop came into his field of vision?

It took John a hot minute before he was actually able to take hold of the cold, metal door handle. Maybe the handle was not really as cold as John thought it was, maybe it was just the anxious heat overtaking his senses, whatever the matter actually was he just wanted to not be nervous anymore. 

As soon as he opened the door though, instead of the curly-haired man greeting him, this time it was a tan man with jet black textured hair. This man appeared to be much more extraverted than the last, greeting John with a loud, “Good morning darling, you must be John; I’ve been so excited to meet you dear!”

John blushed wildly, he wasn’t exactly sure what to respond with but at least the man wasn’t being rude. 

“Let me lead you back to Roger, love. Just fair warning darling he_ is _ a bit of a grouch in the morning, he should be fine after his cup of tea though,” John just nodded in response as the man went on. “-god, dear you are so young, I hardly believed Roger when he told me you were nineteen. Now that I’ve seen you I would believe it if you told me you were sixteen!- anyways here you are love, if you need anything I’ll be right down the hall, my name is Freddie by the way.”

John smiled kindly at the man before quietly mumbling out, “Thank you, Freddie.” The man nodded with a bright smile and walked away. Once he was gone John sighed and eyed the door nervously. Before he could even contemplate just leaving the door was opened revealing Mr. Taylor. As John took in the sight of the older man in he felt all of the blood in his body rush to his face, the man was wearing blue pants, a black button-up, topped off with a black blazer with red stripes. 

John could never imagine someone being able to pull off such an outrageous outfit somehow though just the sight of the man-made all the air in John’s lungs disappear. 

“Are you alright John?” Roger murmured patiently, laying a hand on John’s delicate silk covered shoulder. John jerked a little in surprise before looking up, his cheeks were bright red but he nodded none the less. Roger thought it was precious, just how flustered John always seems to get around him. He loved it.

“Alright, sweetheart, just let me know if you need water or something, but for now how about you take a seat and we’ll discuss some rules and my expectations.” Roger pulled out a chair for the younger man, before taking a seat behind his desk as he began his discussion.

“First of all John, I just want us to have a good sense of communication. That is most important here, if you’re ever feeling uncomfortable, feel free to talk with me- or hell even Freddie or Brian about it. ‘Cause I never want you feeling that way here, it isn’t right. Secondly, I want you to keep things organized here, I tend to get things mixed up loads of times because I am not the most organized bloke. So, having you here, I hope you will be able to assist me with that. And my final expectation of you is just that you keep up with my meetings and other important dates, I’ve gotten you a calendar to maybe help you with that. With all of that being said, do all of my expectations sound reasonable.” Roger looked over at John, prompting the man to respond, John nodded but Roger was not having it.

“Words please, John.” 

John blushed at the stern tone of Roger’s voice but none the less responded, “Yes, sir.” It was practically inaudible but it seemed to do the trick because Roger smiled approvingly.

“Right, now onto the rules, first as you’ve seen I’d like for all of our communication to be verbal. The usual, no pictures of important documents, and no sharing private information you might be exposed to here. Then there is no using the phone, or computer for personal use unless it is an absolute emergency, and in that case ask me first. You’ve only got two bathroom breaks here, as to save time, use them wisely sweetheart. And last but not least I’d like you to wear this.” Roger was holding out a black leather collar with a small tag dangling off engraved with a “J”. 

John blushed horribly, unsure why there was a need for a collar but nodded none the less. However, as he reached out for it Roger only shook his head and walked around to fasten the collar on the pale skin of the younger man’s neck. John bit back a whine as the cold material was tightened around his neck, and felt himself grow red all the way down his chest as Roger stood back and admired him, before nodding, looking John in the eyes, and speaking again only this time with a gravelly tone “Lovely.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have changed the ship from deacury to dealor, but only because my views have changed on Freddie and he is too much of a twink for this  
luv him tho  
come talk to me on tumblr: freddiesfreak  
please leave comments & kudos it makes me write faster😳


End file.
